Dance for you
by cantstopmenow-s
Summary: Regina is in love with Emma. Ruby feels bad for her best friend and comes up with a plan to see if Emma has feeling for Regina by making her jealous. Will it work? Or will it blow up in their faces?


The weather was cold and damp as Regina made her daily trek to the diner. A lot had happened in the last few months in Storybrooke. Belle finally found a way to defeat Gold, he was currently trapped in the genie's lamp and said lamp was sitting at the bottom of the ocean. As for the Evil Queen, Regina had finally figured out how to trap her in the land of mirrors.

The biggest battle Regina has encountered in months was how to deal with her growing feelings for a certain blonde in her life. She first realized she had feelings for her when they watched Henry dancing with Violet through the window at Granny's. Ever since that day, Regina has been fighting with herself on why a relationship with Emma Swan would never work. Her biggest reason was a certain handless wonder who was clinging to Emma's side every chance he got. They had been living together for a few months and from Regina's point of view things were looking great. She hated seeing them together looking so happy and perfect. Regina couldn't help but feel jealous as she saw how happy Emma was with him. She wished Emma would look at her that way, that she would kiss her and put her arms around Regina the way she does with him.

Regina was so deep in thought she didn't see the couple walking in front of her. They crashed into each other and Regina lost her footing before a pair of strong, slender arms wrapped around her, "Woah, I got you." Regina looked at the arms around her waist and slowly looked up into the beautiful green eyes they belonged to. Emma gave one of her award-winning smiles and Regina couldn't help but smile back. They stayed staring into each other's eyes for a few moments before they heard a throat being cleared. Emma looked back to see Killian and sheepishly unhooked her arms from around Regina's waist. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall," she said quietly to Regina. The brunette haired woman looked at Emma and nodded. "Thank you, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly," she heard Hook mutter to himself. Emma elbowed him in the ribs and Regina had to fight the smile forming on her lips.

Emma winked at her before she grabbed Killan's hand and resumed their walk down the street. Regina gave a tight-lipped smile to the couple before passing them. She rolled her eyes at herself as she made her way into the diner. She hated that the blonde had such an effect on her. She didn't know what she was going to do with this stupid crush and she hoped it she would get over it soon. She quickly entered the diner as she felt the wind pick up.

Ruby looked up as Regina entered and a smile grew on her face. "Hey you," she said with a wink. Regina and Ruby had a special relationship. During the curse, Ruby tried to seduce Regina and even though Regina hated to admit it, it worked. They had sex once and after the curse broke Ruby was appalled by what she had done. When Regina started to redeem herself, Ruby was one of the first people to reach out to her. Ever since then they have had a flirty friendship. They kept it a secret for the most part. They knew that not many people would understand that they had become best friends, especially the part about them sleeping together.

Regina rolled her eyes and made her way to the counter. She plopped down on one of the stools, the plop was missing the usual grace and poise the mayor always carried. Ruby looked at her quizzically before placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of the older woman.

"I am pathetic," Regina muttered into her coffee mug. She looked up from the black liquid to see Ruby looking at her sympathetically. The two woman talked about everything. Including the mayor's gigantic crush on the sheriff. Ruby saw the awkward moment that happened outside and assumed this is what the mayor was referring to.

"Babe, you are not pathetic," Ruby reached her hand out to rest on Regina's and the older woman squeezed the wolf's hand in thanks.

"I appreciate the attempt, but you and I both know that she will never return my feelings." Regina added some sugar to her coffee and gave it a stir before looking back up at Ruby. The wolf was looking at her with her eyes narrowed as if she were having a heated debate with herself in her head. "Oh, just spit it out," Regina said. She didn't have time for whatever this was, she needed to get to work.

Ruby was startled out of her thoughts with a huff, "Fine, bitch." She looked pointedly at Regina and the woman couldn't help but smirk as she brought the coffee to her lips. "What would you say if I told you that we could find out secretly if she were to ever return your feelings?" Ruby ended her question with a proud smile for coming up with what she was sure was a great idea. Regina looked skeptical though, she hated putting herself out there especially if she was going to risk rejection.

"I'm guessing you have some big plan? What ask Henry to ask her?" Regina rolled her eyes, trust Ruby to come up with a stupid plan. Ruby just gave Regina a mischievous smile. "Trust me babe, this plan does not involve children," she ended with a wink. Regina looked at her skeptically.

"Okay lay it on me," Regina looked around and thought that there were too many people so she grabbed Ruby by the arm and brought her into the alley behind the diner. Ruby gave her a sexy smirk, "My, my mayor I never thought you would have sex with someone in a dirty alley." Regina rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the smile that came to her face, "You have no idea," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Ruby and Regina shared a laugh before the tall brunette said, "I need you to come to The Rabbit Hole tonight, wear your sexiest dress and trust me. Can you do that?" Regina thought for a moment. She did trust Ruby with everything, but she didn't want to do something that opened her up for rejection.

"I don't want her to know that I like her," Regina said shyly, "I'm not ready for that, nor do I ever think I will be."

"Relax, she will never find out." Regina was confused, how was she supposed to see if Emma liked her by going to a crappy bar? Ruby broke her thoughts, "What is something that people can't hide no matter how hard they try?"

"I don't know, herpes?" Ruby burst out laughing and held onto Regina's arms for support. She loved when Regina was like this, she was so glad she got to know the woman because if she didn't she would have missed out on a great friend.

Ruby's laughter died down as she replied, "So true, but no. Jealousy." Regina narrowed her eyes again. How the hell was she supposed to get Emma jealous. She didn't want to get close to some sleazy man or woman to get a reaction out of her. "Relax," Ruby said as she paced around the alley. "We, meaning you and me, are going to make her jealous. We are having a girls night with Snow, Emma and Belle and you are going to follow my lead. Understood?"

All Regina could do was nod. They decided to meet at The Rabbit Hole at eight. Regina was still skeptical and a little nervous because she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of the blonde. The women went back inside the diner and Regina paid for her coffee. She headed to work, thoughts consumed of the possibilities the evening could bring.

Regina sat at her desk flipping through paperwork. Sometimes she really hated this job. She couldn't focus today. She had been trying to read the same page for over a half hour now. All her thoughts led to the blonde and Ruby's big plan for the night. She put her elbows on her desk and held her head in her hands. Regina's slender fingers tangled in the dark hair by her temples. She gave a slight tug as she shook her head. After letting out a deep breath she got up and grabbed her coat. Looking at the time it was four o'clock. Regina figured it was acceptable enough for her to leave for the day. She wished her assistant good night and headed home.

Henry had been staying with Emma for the week so she had the house to herself. She made her way upstairs and opened her closet door. She had no idea what she was going to wear tonight. _A sexy dress?_ The words suddenly had such a complex meaning and she didn't know what to do. She was going to kill Ruby for getting her into this mess. She heard her phone vibrate against the night stand. She picked it up and saw it was a message from Ruby.

All the girls are coming tonight, can't wait to see you sexy(;

Regina smiled knowing that she got to spend time with Emma tonight. She laughed as she texted Ruby back.

If this doesn't work you are dead meat wolfie

She went to put her phone down when it buzzed again.

Trust me babe, this will work!

Regina threw her phone on the bed and went back to examining her closet.

Two hours later Regina was looking at the final product in the mirror. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her waist an accentuated her breasts. Her medium length hair was in waves cradling her face. Regina smirked at herself in the mirror, she did look pretty good. She slipped her heels on and checked the time. It was seven thirty. She texted Ruby that she was leaving and that she would meet her there. She put on her long coat that covered what she was wearing, she decided that she would do a big reveal so she could study Emma's reaction when took off her coat.

Regina figured that should would get pretty drunk tonight if things didn't work out so she walked to the bar. She was almost to there when she heard someone scream her name.

"Gina!" Regina whipped her head around and saw Ruby running towards her. Ruby reached for her hand and clasped there fingers together. Regina looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"

Ruby smiled, "We need to make her jealous, so I need you to agree to go with the flow and act a little more flirty towards me than usual."

Regina was debating this in her head, she didn't have anything to lose. "Okay," she was ready to say "deal" when Ruby interrupted, "One more thing," she said timidly.

"Oh God, what now?"

"We might have to be more physical than usual," Ruby quickly grabbed her hand and pulled them towards the bar, Regina was glaring at her.

"I am going to kill you," she whispered in a hushed voice as they walked to the table. Ruby could only smirk as they approached the three girls who were already waiting.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said taking off her coat. They all exchanged greetings, Regina went to take off her coat before Ruby stopped her, "Let me get that for you," she winked at Regina and all the older woman could do was smile and shake her head.

Emma looked at the two strangely, they were acting awfully friendly. She never remembered them being so close. She took a sip from her beer before her eyes widened. Underneath Regina's coat was a little black dress that showed off all her greatest assets. Emma let her eyes travel from Regina's high heel shoes slowly raking them all the way up to her beautiful brown eyes which were staring back at her. Emma quickly blushed knowing she was caught. "See something you like?" Regina basically purred to her. Emma gulped. She didn't know where all of this was coming from. She saw Regina in dresses all the time, why was this any different.

The five woman talked amicably for a good hour before Ruby decided to heat things up. She noticed Emma and Regina stealing glances at each other all night when they thought no one was looking. She didn't understand why Emma didn't own up to her feelings for her best friend already. She felt like they had been dancing around each other for years. It was about time someone spiced things up a bit. She smiled conspiratorially to herself as she got up off her stool.

Regina watched Ruby walk over to the DJ and whisper something in his ear. She saw the DJ nod and smile before Ruby turned and walked back to the table. She looked at Regina with a smile before Regina looked accusingly at her, "What did you do?" Ruby just smirked and told her to listen. The three other woman at the table looked at her confused wondering what was going on with the pair.

Regina cocked her head in concentration trying to listen before she heard the opening music to a very familiar song. She let out a loud laugh and everyone at the table was surprised at that. Emma thinking that she had never heard anything more beautiful. Ruby gave Regina a wink and held out her hand asking her to dance. "Are you trying to seduce me again, Miss Lucas?" Regina put her hand in Ruby's and is led out to the dance floor.

"What does she mean again?" Emma asks shocked at what was happening in front of her. Snow smiled at her.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what mom?" Emma looked like she was going to throw up. She hated the thought of the women dancing being together and she had no idea why.

"Ruby seduced her to this song before the curse broke. They didn't even make it to the end of the song before they were running back to Regina's mansion to have sex." Snow laughed to herself. She knew the wolf had game, but not _that_ much game. She remembers when the curse broke and Ruby ran to her apartment shouting that she did something horrible. At the time, Snow was disgusted by it but the more she became friends with the former evil queen the funnier the whole situation was. She didn't think there was anything still between them but maybe she was wrong.

"What?!" Emma snapped. She watched as the pair began dancing face to face. They were way too close for it to be platonic. Ruby started to trail her hands up and down Regina's sides as they started slowly grinding against each other. Ruby finally rested her hands just above Regina's ass and brought the shorter woman even closer to her. She saw Ruby lean down to whisper something in Regina's ear and Emma rolled her eyes.

"They look cute together don't you think?" Emma pursed her lips together to keep from making a smart remark. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as she saw Ruby spin Regina so her back was against Ruby's front.

"I guess, I never really thought Regina would date a woman." She watched as Regina danced against Ruby, she had never seen anything like it. Regina definitely knew what she was doing. If she wasn't so jealous she would have thought it was really hot.

"Really? Even in the Enchanted Forest she was with woman, not really a secret."

"Oh." Emma couldn't believe this, all this time she thought Regina was straight. Why didn't she ever tell her? Emma mentally reprimanded herself again. _Why do you care? You are dating Hook._

"Are you okay? You look like you are going to be sick," Snow reached over to touch Emma's arm trying to get her attention.

"I'm fine," Emma said never taking her eyes away from Regina.

Belle started talking for the first time since the brunettes left, "You know, it's kind of poetic really. They were both considered monsters to their people, but together they create something beautiful. It's like they are meant to be," she said smiling at the pair dancing. Emma wished she would shut her mouth. She widened her eyes at her thoughts and sat there holding her beer bottle. She was holding it so tight her knuckles were white. She saw Ruby lean down to whisper into Regina's ear again and the older woman swung her head back in laughter. She kept the back of her head resting on Ruby's shoulder as they got closer.

Ruby brought her hand up to Regina's neck so she could move her hair out of the way. Ruby leant down and brushed her lips against the older woman's neck causing Regina to close her eyes and hum in pleasure. "This is definitely working," Ruby whispered before nibbling on Regina's ear. She had been listening to the conversation at the table since they started dancing, using her heightened wolf senses to their advantage. She couldn't help but smirk at how Emma was clutching her beer bottle. "If she holds that beer bottle any harder it's going to shatter." Regina took this opportunity to look at the blonde as Ruby continued to grind into her. She was shocked when she made eye contact with the blonde. She couldn't discipher the look she was seeing in the blonde's eyes. The look was something between jealousy and, Regina really hoped, pure desire. They held eye contact for a few moments before Regina found the courage to wink at her and turn her head back to her dancing partner. Regina made sure to grind her hips into Ruby just a little more knowing the blonde was watching. Ruby's hands made their way down Regina's front and settled themselves at the center of her hips. Ruby whispered in Regina's ear, "Do you trust me?" All Regina could do was nod, "I am going to do something and then we need to leave okay? No arguing." Regina nodded again, content with just letting their bodies flow with the music.

Ruby brought her hand up to Regina's chin and turned her head so they were facing each other as they continued to dance. Ruby slowly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Regina's lips. Regina wanted to push her back and yell at her, but she knew this was all a part of the plan. After a few moments she broke the kiss and looked into Ruby's eyes which were twinkling with laughter knowing she was in trouble. She spun in Ruby's arms and grabbed the back of her neck bringing her head down so she could whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to kill you!" Regina whispered harshly. She felt Ruby wrap her arms tighter around her and smile into her neck. "No you won't, because it's working. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead woman. Now we need to leave." Ruby planted one more quick kiss on Regina's lips taking her by surprise. She grabbed the older woman's hands interlacing their fingers before leading them back to the table.

Ruby could have burst out laughing at the looks she was getting from all her friends. Belle and Snow looked they just witnessed the most precious thing in the world and Emma was giving her a death glare. She was sitting stiffly on her stool shooting daggers at Ruby. The wolf gave her a smirk and Ruby could hear the glass starting to break under Emma's fingers.

"We are going to head out," Ruby said grabbing their coats, "Tell Granny not to wait up." She shot a wink at Snow and turned to help Regina into her jacket.

"Well ladies it has been a pleasure, Emma I'm assuming I will see you tomorrow when you drop off Henry?" Regina said making eye contact with the blonde for the first time since the dance floor. Emma nodded dumbly at her and Regina fought the smirk coming to her lips.

Regina and Ruby made a point to hold hands again once they were all bundled up and headed to the door. "In three...two...one..." Ruby whispered to Regina as they were walking away.

"Regina wait!" They heard Emma yell, the pair of brunettes both smirked to themselves before turning around. "Are you sure about this, I mean you did have a lot to drink. I don't want you to regret this in the morning, no offense Rubes." Emma looked sheepishly at the tall brunette and then returned her gaze to Regina. Regina walked back to the table and grabbed the drink she had been cradling all night.

"Emma," she said softly, "Do you trust me?"

Emma didn't hesitate, "With my life." Regina stumbled with her next sentence not expecting that answer from the blonde. She fought with herself trying not to let out a girlish scream knowing that the blonde trusted her so much.

"Oh... Well that is very kind. Um... please take a sip of this," she handed the drink to Emma who looked at her curiously. The blonde finally shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the drink taking a small sip. "It's water?" She looked at the brunette finally understanding why she had to take a drink. She thought the only reason the brunette was acting this way was because she was drunk. Emma lost her only excuse for why Regina couldn't leave with Ruby and she felt the jealousy run through her veins.

"Exactly, I am completely aware of what I am doing. Now if you will excuse me, I have a wolf to get back to," she winked at Emma and turned around walking back to Ruby. Ruby immediately put her arm around Regina and turned back to wave at her friends as they left.

Once outside the pair broke into laughter. "That was amazing!" Ruby said nudging Regina's shoulder. "Did you see her face?" Regina smiled to herself because indeed she did see the way the blonde was looking at her. "I think I deserve a present for all my hard work! Oh! And I get to say I told you so for the next century."

Regina rolled her eyes and linked her arm through her partner in crime. "Would you like to come over and finish girls night? Movies and ice cream sound okay to you?" She looked at Ruby hopefully, they hadn't had girls night in forever and she missed her best friend. Ruby nodded and they made their way back to the mansion.

Regina felt that the whole night had been a success. There was no way Emma was that jealous if she just saw her as a friend. Regina felt like this was the start of something beautiful and smiled to herself as she walked home.


End file.
